


I'm Glad You're Here

by JanewaysEngineer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character Death, Episode Related, Episode: s02e21 Deadlock, F/M, Fluff, Harry Kim Deserved Better, Harry loves B'Elanna, Not Really Character Death, Romance, Smut, there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer
Summary: A/N: Someone had to care about the fact that Harry got sucked out of the hull breach... B'Elanna does.
Relationships: Harry Kim/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	I'm Glad You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Another Harry/B'Elanna fanfic. Enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I didn't have a chance to get it beta before posting.

“Harry!” B’Elanna Torres called out, watching with a look of sheer horror as Harry Kim was pulled into the black abyss that was open space. She felt tears glass over her eyes, a feeling of guilt and sadness settling in the pit of her stomach as she climbed back up into the ship. The look on Harry’s face was burned into the retina’s of her eyes.

B’Elanna was overwhelmed with everything in the moment, the ship was in a disarray around her, Kes had just disappeared, and now Harry was gone. She knew she had no choice but to pick herself up and go about her duty. ‘Business as usual with the ship needing repairs,’ she thought wiping at her eyes as she contacted the Bridge. Her heart was aching though.

=/\=

With ship repairs underway and bridge control routing through Engineering, B’Elanna dragged herself out of the engine room after 0300 hours. She was tired, hungry and needed a sonic shower but her feet didn’t take her to deck nine. They carried to deck two where she pressed the chime to Harry’s quarters. It took a few minutes, but the quarters opened to reveal a tired looking Harry.

“B’Elanna, what brings you here so late?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I watched you die today,” she said quietly. “And, yet… here you stand, alive and well.”

Harry let out a soft sigh and stepped aside to let B’Elanna walk into his quarters, the doors hissing closed, leaving them standing in a mostly dark room except for the blue background lighting sconces “It’s been a... weird day,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he gazed down into her dark eyes.

“Tell me about it,” the engineer smirked as her eyes swept down the length of his body as if checking to make sure Harry really stood in front of her. She couldn’t get the image of him being sucked out of space from her mind. Everyone around her seemed to carry on, but she had been torn up at the thought of Harry being gone. She hadn’t really been able to process what she saw until she allowed herself to stop working.

“It’s weird… I went from one ship… to another ship... this doesn’t really feel like my Voyager or my crew...” 

B’Elanna nodded, understandingly, “I watched you die and then walk through a rift,” she sighed as she took a step closer to him. “It has been a weird day,” she repeated his sentiments.

Harry took a deep breath, noticing the proximity of their closeness. “I feel like I don’t know who I am right now… I feel like I am a stranger...”

“You’re Starfleet,” B’Elanna said. “And, I am really glad you’re here.”

Hearing B’Elanna call him by the nickname she used for him caused the ensign to smile, even more at her words. “Are you telling me you’d miss me B’Elanna Torres?” He asked.

B’Elanna nodded, “Yes, Harry, I’d miss you. Don’t tell anybody,” she mumbled, looking away with a fake huff of annoyance.

Harry grinned, feeling bold as he reached up to cup both of the engineer’s cheeks. Whatever words that were on the tip of his tongue failed him. Instead he leaned in to capture her lips in a delicate kiss. What surprised him was feeling her respond and the feel of her fingers tightening on his shirt.

“Do you want to stay, B’Elanna?” He asked as their kiss broke. 

Surprised herself, B’Elanna nodded, “Yes,” she replied, biting her lip. “Can I use your shower first? Engineering was a little hectic.”

Harry nodded, “Help yourself, you’re welcome to replicate whatever you need.” He smiled.

B’Elanna leaned up to press another kiss to his lips before stepping over to replicate something to wear and any personal items she would need. She went into the bathroom and got out of her uniform, setting her rank and combadge next to his, before getting into the sonic shower. Once she was done, she pulled on the long shirt, foerging any other items of clothing. B’Elanna walked over to climb into bed beside Harry without a word, snuggling up to his side. They both lay there for a few minutes, just soaking up the moment.

When it became apparent that neither of them were going to fall asleep, Harry turned to look at her, reaching up to run his fingers over her cheek and forehead, tracing her cranial ridges, wondering if this was real. As B’Elanna leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he knew she was real. B’Elanna felt her arousal flare to life. If she was tired, her body suddenly didn’t feel tired. She continued to kiss Harry and moved closer to him, draping her leg over his hip. She smiled as she felt his body respond.

“How about I show you just how much I would have missed you, Starfleet?” 

“I’m all yours, Torres.” 

She grinned as she pushed him back, kissing him heatedly as she moved to straddle him. When she broke the kiss, she moved his body and pulled down his shorts, smirking as Harry assisted kicking the article of clothing off, exposing his erection. B’Elanna took control and lowered her mouth to him, her tongue circling the tip of his member.

“B’Elanna…” He groaned, his hand going to the back of her head.

B’Elanna growled in response, liking the way Harry moaned her name. He didn’t run it together like everyone else did. She sucked and moved her mouth over his erection, listening to his moans. She pulled away before he had the chance to reach his peak, positioning herself above him, easing the pulsing erection into her vaginal opening with a moan. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside. Harry watched as B’Elanna exposed her body to him, moaning at the sensation of her warm, glistening walls tightened around his penis. She was a beautiful sight. 

Harry pushed himself up, latching on to one of her breasts, pressing his hips upward just as B’Elanna began to roll her hips over him. “Kahless… Harry…” she moaned, reaching down to apply pressure to her clit. His hand was quick to replace hers. When they both came, cries of ecstasy slipping from their mouths as their combined juices dripped between them, B’Elanna collapsed against his chest, laying still for a moment as she listened to his racing heart beat. 

“I’m really glad you’re here, Harry,” B’Elanna said, quietly, her exhaustion catching up to her now.

“Me too, B’Ela. I won’t leave you again,” He said as he eased her to lay beside him, wrapping the blanket and his arms tight around her. They shared one more kiss before falling asleep.

-Done

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, Comments are AMAZING.
> 
> If you have any prompt ideas you'd like to see for them, drop them in the comments or message me on tumblr. Same URL.


End file.
